Trunks come home
by super-calisto
Summary: Trunks come home! Where Trunks, Goten, Bra and Merin run away from home to go to Vegas!


I didn't make DB DBZ or DBGT so no law suites 'cause I have no money. but it would kick arse if I did own it. (Or had any money. )  
  
Note from the writer: just so you know in this Goten, Bra and Merin are all the same age roughly ok? oh and Bulma has her Buu saga hair but Goten has his long hair.  
  
TRUNKS COME HOME!  
  
By TheOnlyOneKnobi  
  
As the rising sun shone upon the home of the Briefs, all was quite and peaceful, as the rays filtered into the bedrooms of the house each member of the family stirred and woke at almost the same time, each thinking the same thing, "Last day of school!".  
  
Trunks sprung out of bed with more energy than normal, he looked around at his room, it was lilac with lilac carpet and the bed had lilac sheets with his initials in a slightly darker lilac sown on.  
  
He went into his walk in wardrobe and looked around at the carefully arranged ranks of clothes, each labelled with a day it was meant to be worn, Monday a yellow shirt and track suite bottoms for gym, Tuesday a lilac shirt with his initials in a darker lilac sown on like his sheets, but Trunks wasn't looking for any normal school clothes, he wandered towards the back were his clothes for special occasions were kept, He walked by his tux which he got on his junior prom and kept for fancy dinners that Bulma had when she talked to the investors, his job interview shirt, his fighting clothes were vacuum sealed to prevent wrinkle, finally he reached his goal, 3 solid gold boxes stood in front of him each labelled do not open unless last day of school, licking his lips Trunks opened the left hand box using a key card, the lid opened on well oiled hinges to reveal a pair of skin tight lilac shorts Trunks gasped as he carefully lifted them out of their seal.  
  
Next he opened the right hand box, he placed his hand on a scanner that hummed then flashed green, the lid slid open to show its precious cargo, a skin tight black vest which Trunks bowed to before taking it out of its seal.  
  
Finally Trunks came to the central box, it was larger and more fancy than the other two it had no electronic locks but a small lock which was unbeatable with out the key, Trunks wore the key on a chain around his neck his throat went dry when he reached for it, with trembling hands he opened the box with a turn of the key the lid opened slowly as a golden light poured out, there wrapped in lilac silk was a pair of white boxers with red hearts on, Trunks kissed them twice before he lifted them out of the box and carefully making no sudden moves he pulled them out the plastic, they seemed to glow with their own light, these were Trunks lucky super boxers!  
  
Trunks then closed the box and sighed he grabbed some socks and dashed to the bath room, he raced down the hall towards the white door of the bath room, then he noticed Bra coming the other way they froze when they saw one another trying to out stare each other then Bra leapt to the bath room door, but Trunks merely flew over her and slammed the door in her face. Bra took a deep breath and screamed. "Moooooooom!"  
  
"Kiiiiiiiids!" Bulma called then she turned and said to Vejeta. "More eggs dear?"  
  
"Honey your eggs are delicious!" Vejeta said while he blasted them under the table and forced a big smile, Bulma smiled back and bent over to scoop the blackened eggs onto Vejeta's plate, who was admiring the view of Bulma's boobs, a small trickle of drooled came from his mouth.  
  
"Hey mom!" Trunks said happily as he kissed his mother's cheek, Bulma smiled and said. "Well someone's in a good mood!"  
  
"Of course! It's the last day of school and I'm looking fine!" Trunks said, he was now dressed in his tight clothes that showed off his muscles, he was drying his hair with a towel which when he was finished with he threw at his sister as she came down stairs mumbling about stupid Trunks stealing the only dry towel that was left, Bra caught the towel and brightened up straight away. "Gee thanks Trunks!" She said and dried her hair as well.  
  
Trunks sat down at the table and stared at the plate in front of him, his mom's cooking was terrible, his meal looked more like ash and charcoal than egg and sausage, he reached for the cereal but Bulma slapped his hand with a spatula and growled. "What's wrong with my cooking Trunks?!?!?!" Vejeta and Bra froze and turned to look at the white faced Trunks who was cowering and said through chattering teeth. "I-Its Its hot mom I want something cold." He flinched for a few seconds then Bulma's scowling face calmed down and returned to a smile, she said. "Oh well then let me get it for you Trunks." She picked up the cereal box and stared intently as if looking for instructions then she poured the cereal into a bowl, she sighed thinking that this isn't too hard, she then added milk, she poured it over the corn flakes which then ignited and set on fire, the small bowl of cereal burned for a few minutes then went out in a puff of smoke. "Trunks make your own cereal." Bulma said flatly then she turned back to her cooking which was turning black and smoking, the others just looked at the bowl of burnt cereal it smoked a bit then made a noise like pufft the others sighed with relief and returned to breakfast.  
  
Trunks looked across the table at his dad who was watching the golf game on TV Trunks couldn't stand golf but for some insane reason Vejeta loved it, he had a set of clubs and every thing! Vejeta saw Trunks looking at him and surprisingly grinned and nodded at him, dumfounded Trunks just nodded back.  
  
Trunks and Bra then got up from the table and called their good byes as they grabbed their lunch (Which thankfully was not made by Bulma but her mom) and got in the car they buckled up and got Merin then Trunks drove to Goten's place. Goten was hopping down the drive way trying to pull some pants on and eat a slice of toast at the same time Chi-Chi then threw his lunch to him Goten caught it but lost his balance and fell to the ground, Trunks and Merin laughed but Bra blushed and looked away, Goten stood up again and yanked his blue pants on, before he did Trunks noticed that Goten was wearing his lucky boxers too they looked like his pair but Goten's had blue hearts and were much less expensive than his own.  
  
Finally Goten got himself together and charged toward the car and yelled. "Shotgun!" He went over too the car door but Merin rolled down the window and said. "Sorry Goten you have to sit in the back with Bra." Goten looked in the back Bra was blushing even more, now her whole face was red. Goten kicked his feet and said "Ok" He stumbled into the back caught his foot on the seat belt tripped and fell into Bra's boobs, Bra could feel her face turning new shades of red as her embarrassment and love for Goten welled up inside her, Goten remained motionless for a while then he grinned and said. "Soft landing!" then he put his hands on Bra's chest and acted like his head was stuck and he was trying to pull it out, Trunks nearly fell out the car laughing and Merin was hitting the dash board in hysterics, Bra screamed and Goten then pulled his head out saying "Boing!" Trunks nearly wet his pants and Merin couldn't breath. Goten then apologised to Bra who just sulked. Bra had not expected this as the way she was going to let Goten get to second base, they had to be a couple before he could touch the twins!  
  
As they arrived at school streams of girls came to see their car, Trunks parked in a space near the building that the Trunks and Goten fan club had saved for them, then as Goten got out of the car the girls screamed, a shower of phone numbers and bras fell down on him as he walked about yelling, "Whoo! I love you all girls! Yeah!" Goten thrust his hands up in the air and showed off some more, then Trunks got out the car and the screaming came back, a fresh shower of underwear and phone number started as the girls screamed "I love yooou!"  
  
Trunks acted cool waving with one hand as he walked down the aisles of screaming fans, Goten followed showing off and grabbing his fans in huge bear hugs and kissing some of the luckier ones, Trunks just waved and smiled until he came to a blond with a sign saying "Kiss me Trunks!" in red lipstick Trunks stopped to look at her then he looked deep into her eyes and said, "Excuse me but would you please honour my lips by letting them to get to know yours?" Trunks smiled his best woman killer smile, his teeth glinted white the blonde just nodded dumfounded when Trunks grabbed her and gave her a long passionate kiss, when he let go he winked at her and she fainted, Trunks walked back to Goten who was walking on his hands and said, "Come on Goten we got year books to sign." Goten nodded and got to his feet, they then yelled together, "We're signing year books in the north drama hall so why don't you, hey what's that!" they pointed at a random direction, then as the crowd turned they ran for it, the fans tried to keep up but the sayjins out ran them.  
  
Bra and Merin watched the action from the car, when Trunks, Goten and their fan club ran round the corner they sighed and got out, they walked to the school building then they heard a deep rumbling coming from all around them, "Do feel like humouring them?" Bra asked.  
  
"No let's just use their trick." Merin replied they sighed, then together they counted, "Three, two, one." A group of guys then swarmed around them, it was the Bra and Merin fan club, while it was smaller than Trunk and Goten's fan club it was still big, Bra and Merin gave half hearted smiles and waved, but the guys they wanted were off singing year books, Bra then pointed and yelled. "Hey! What's that?" The horde obediently turned to see what she was yelling about, Bra grabbed Merin then ran to the school, the fan club however just stood their, trying to see what they had pointed at, they didn't move until the bell rang and one of them said. "Heeeey! They tricked us!"  
  
The day passed fairly normally until about 11:15 Trunks was taken from his English class to receive a phone call from his parents.  
  
"Hey Trunks my little baby!" Bulma cooed down the phone, Trunks could here his dad snigger in the background.  
  
"Moooooooom! Don't call me that!" Trunks whined down the phone.  
  
"Sorry baby." Bulma said ignoring what he said, Vejeta sniggered in the back round again. "Listen, Vejeta wants to go on a golfing holiday for a while so we're gonna be gone for four days, OK baby?"  
  
"Hurry up woman! It's 124 miles to El marrow! Let's move it!" Vejeta whined in the back round.  
  
"Oh Vejeta keep your pants on! What are you doing? Put those back on! Where are you taking me! Ooooh! Oh Vejeta behave!" Bulma giggled down the phone as Vejeta sniggered dirtily.  
  
"Look you sound busy. Is there anything you need to tell me?" Trunks said getting aggravated.  
  
"Um yeah you can have a few friends over Trunks. Trunks? Oh well! Oh Vejeta! Meow!"  
  
Trunks could barely believe it, his mom had just practically given him permission to have a party, sort of.  
  
Trunks wandered back to class and took his seat next to Goten, while Goten was younger he was put up a grade because he was very convincing, he argued that if he's around smart people he'll be smart, maybe it was the way he smiled when he said this or the way he said it, but when he says this you can't disagree for some reason. Its them big puppy dog eyes he gives you.  
  
Currently Goten and Trunks had art most of them were drawing bowls of fruit, Trunks was modelling for his fans and Goten was licking powder paint, then licking paper, he made abstract shapes which got A-'s each time, no matter what he tried he could get no higher or lower than an A-, Goten was lapping up some red and blue to make purple when Trunks told him what Bulma had said, more or less.  
  
"So what your saying is your mom, Bulma, the richest woman in the world has given you, Trunks, the second hottest guy in the world, permission to have a party?" Goten said slowly.  
  
"That's almost right but I am the hottest guy in the world." Trunks said.  
  
"What about me?!" Whined Goten pointing at himself.  
  
"You've got paint on your tongue," Trunks said coolly.  
  
"Ok ok you win."  
  
"Now Goten to stop any accidents we'll ask 10 people each okay?"  
  
"Got it Trunks!" Goten said curtly and ripped off a salute.  
  
"Now I mean it! Not after last time!" Trunks warned.  
  
"Oh don't worry it won't happen again! Beside they found the hamster in the end!" Goten dismissed.   
  
"They found it alright! In the blender! Mr Lemmiewinks was lucky that guy had to puke when he did or we'd have hamster smoothies!" Exclaimed Trunks waving a finger at Goten, Goten just stuck his rainbow tongue and said. "Don't worry! I'll only invite 10 people!"  
  
"You better!"  
  
Just then the bell rang and Trunks moved from his pose and grabbed his bag, his fans groaned realising that they would never finish their portraits of Trunks in his super tight threads. As the half sayjins walked out the door Goten, whose brain was scrambled by powder paint overdose, in a powder paint induced frenzy raised his hands around his mouth and yelled.  
  
"Hey every body! Party at Trunks place! At sunset today!" Trunks grabbed Goten and shook him yelling   
  
"I said 10 people! 10 people! Not the whole school!"   
  
"I did ask 10 people! These guys near me! But all these others heard!" Goten pleaded, he used the same voice and smile that he used to get moved up a grade and Trunks couldn't disagree, beside a crowd was watching them now, how could Trunks let down all these people, Trunks smiled weakly and said. "It was meant to be a surprise but, he's right!" Trunks roared the last part and thrust up his hand, the crowd roared back with enthusiasm.   
  
Later in the drama hall screaming fans made orderly lines to get their yearbooks signed by the sayjins, Goten and Trunks sat at tables and autographed with smiles and a short comment.  
  
"The next 5 blondes get their yearbook autographed for free!" Trunks declared.  
  
Bra and Merin pushed their way to the front of the line and slammed their yearbooks on the table.  
  
"Hey you got to wait in line!" A girl with pink hair whined, Bra and Merin just glared at her.  
  
"Never mind." She said in a small voice, Trunks and Goten singed the books and held out their hands.  
  
"Thanks for coming that'll be 5 dollars." Trunks said with a grin.  
  
"WHAT we have to PAY?" They yelled furious.  
  
"Not Merin just you Bra!"  
  
"What? We're family!"  
  
"But it wouldn't be fair on the others would it?"  
  
Bra forked over the cash and said. "Remember I know where you sleep."  
  
Bra went to go then turned and said. "And what's this talk of a party for the whole school?"  
  
"Don't worry Bra! Mom and Dad said it was okay." Trunks said waving his hands nervously. "GOTEN!" Bra yelled, Goten who had lost interest and taken a nap snapped back up and said, "Ben Franklin!" He looked around checked he had under wear on and smiled. "Goten did you put him up to this?" Bra said, Goten shook his head and Bra and Merin walked away, Goten wasn't lying she could tell, but Trunks... He wasn't totally honest with her, she had this felling that something bad was going to happen, and it involved the C.C house and gambling.  
  
At last the final bell rung and the students went home, Trunks and Goten spent an hour walking various girls home then headed to capusal corp, then they prepared for the party, Trunks nailed the valuables down as Goten set up a snack table, Bra was raiding Vejeta's private bar and Merin was setting up the music system so they wouldn't have to keep changing CDs.  
  
When the preparations were done Trunks took a shower and put his clothes back in their homes, excluding his boxers which would stop anything bad from happening, they were that lucky!  
  
At sunset a few guests arrived, their close friends and some of the less popular people, they played video games until more people arrived now the rooms were a little crowded and the hum of talk filled the air, next a huge army of rowdy teens came flooding in, finally the popular people arrived and the music started, drinks were getting passed round.  
  
After this point Trunk's memory became fuzzy and dazed he remembered Goten, chain saw, lots of alcohol and the couch.  
  
Trunks came to at about 9 o'clock in the morning he groaned, his head hurt from a hangover and his mouth tasted of cheap lipstick and vomit it was like a party in his mouth and every one was throwing up , he opened his eyes and held his head, at first his vision was fuzzy then it sharpened and came to focus, the house was destroyed, windows were smashed, stains were all over the walls and floor, Trunks didn't want to know what made them, he looked at the carnage when Goten woke up as well, Goten had a lamp shade on his head and was smeared with lipstick, Bra lay right next to him, she was wearing a pair of bunny ears made from a balloon, and Merin was passed out on the couch, the couch, Trunks looked at the couch, it had been cut in half!  
  
Trunks tried to recall how it happened but thinking made his head hurt.  
  
Later when they sobered up (with the help of black coffee, raw eggs, aspirin and the chilli pepper, garlic and liver remedy once suggested by Vejeta. Goten said it tasted like chicken) the depth of what they had done sank in, the whole house had been destroyed windows were smashed, doors hung off their hinges and Vejeta's golf clubs had been mangled( He didn't take them because they were his lucky clubs, too good for just any golfing holiday.) Trunks was horrified at what had happened, he couldn't even remember what had happened! Or who had done it! Which meant no one to blame.  
  
"We're doomed! Doomed! I'm too beautiful to die!" Trunks wailed.  
  
"I'm gonna fry for this!" Goten moaned.  
  
"We're so screwed!" Bra joined in.  
  
All seemed lost until Merin said. "Oh calm down you guys! I've gotta plan!"  
  
The others eye balled her suspiciously.   
  
"What's the plan?" Trunks said unconvinced.  
  
"We just have to clean this place right up!" Merin beamed, however this did not get the reaction she thought it did.  
  
"But I don't wanna!" Goten moaned, he had never cleaned in his life. (chi-chi had enough clean for every one in their house and then some)  
  
"Well then why don't you just tell Vejeta and Bulma what happened, I'm sure they'll understand!" sujested Merin  
  
Goten groaned again but said nothing.  
  
"Then it's agreed! I'll take the kitchen, Goten you take the living room, Bra you take th-"  
  
Merin was cut short by Trunks who said. "I'll take the bathroom!"   
  
"Fine!" Every one said.  
  
"Huh?" Trunks said confused, he went over to the bathroom and opened the door, down stairs Goten heard a scream.  
  
"Jeeze even I'm not dumb enough to take the bathroom after a party!" Goten chuckled to himself.  
  
It took them the whole morning to get even half way through cleaning, they stopped for lunch, and started up again.  
  
Merin finished first and joined Bra who was dumping chlorine into the pool, Trunks finished second, he emerged from the bathroom with a shocked look on his face muttering, "The whole plunger! It took the whole plunger! Gone! And the hair clogs! Did I tell you about the smell? " but he snapped out of it after an hour in the shower scrubbing till his skin went red and joined Goten in the living room, being the biggest room in the house it would take the longest.  
  
By sunset the house was looking much better but they had a long way to go yet, they decided to wait until tomorrow to continue, they had dinner with smug looks on their dirty faces, it had been a long and hard day but the end was near, how ever there was still the matter of the couch.  
  
"Say guys? what are we gonna do about the couch?" Goten slobbered through a mouth full of pizza.  
  
"Don't worry Goten! We've got a identical set in the attic!" Trunks reassured him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why? Why not?"  
  
This seemed a suitable answer, they went to the living room, a large proportion was still covered with trash and puke, a unconscious clown lay in the corner but otherwise it was looking good as new, They sat down and watched TV until Goten remarked.  
  
"Hey guys! Isn't that a pair of under wear in that trophy case?" He was pointing at the case where Vejeta kept his golfing awards and Bulma kept her noble prise and other scientific awards, it did indeed have a huge pair of green, smelly disgusting under pants draped over Vejeta's biggest and most prised trophy.  
  
"I'm not touching that!" Bra and Merin said together.  
  
"How did those get there?" Trunks said, the trophy case was protected by a electronic lock, even he didn't know the code!  
  
"I'll get 'em!" Goten said.  
  
"Hold on you need the security code to get in there." Bra said warningly.  
  
"Oh and you do you know the code Bra?" Trunks said cockily.  
  
"Yeah I've seen Vejeta do a thousand times I know the code off by heart."  
  
"Yeah right! Go on prove it!" Trunks jeered Bra walked over to the keypad hidden behind a small vase and typed in a 6-digit number it gave a buzz and a red light, Trunks sniggered, Bra then got P.O.'d and mashed the pad with her hand, the pad then pinged and the light went green, Bra smiled at Trunks and opened the case for Goten.  
  
However at this point Bulma and Vejeta were pulling into the long driveway of Capsule Corp, the golfing tournament had been cancelled by an unidentified man with tall black hair and a unidentified woman with blue hair who were making love on the course, after this the golfers wouldn't play saying they had to see their wives. Also it didn't help that they'd almost destroyed the sand pits on holes 3, 7, 12 and 18 was the worst ( they never did find the flag)   
  
It takes 5 minutes for a car driving at 15 mph to get to the end of the driveway, but how long does it take a idiot sayjin to grab a pair of dirty undies from a trophy on the back shelf?  
  
Lets watch!  
  
"I can't reach it! Its too far back!" Goten said stretching to reach them.  
  
"I think it moved!" Merin said.  
  
Goten reached closer to the offending y fronts, at about the same time Bulma and Vejeta passed the fishpond, 4 minutes.  
  
"I got 'em! No wait! I can't get them off" There stuck on the trophy!" Goten said as he gripped the under wear.  
  
"Take the whole trophy out of the case!" Trunks hollered, Bulma and Vejeta were now in sight of the house, it looked fine on the out side(this had been the first place to be cleaned just in case they did come home early but not this early! don dum dummmmm! dramatic reverb), 2 minutes 34 seconds.  
  
"There's other trophies in the way I'm gonna have to move them!" Goten told his friends.  
  
"Take it easy Goten! No rush!" Bra told him, Vejeta was now parking, 1 minute 10 seconds.  
  
"Got it!" Goten said holding the trophy up in victory, just then Vejeta and Bulma walked in the door, Bulma looked at the half wrecked house and screamed, this startled Goten who dropped the trophy, Vejeta saw him drop it and every thing went slow motion, Trunks made a dive for it but Goten was already bending over to catch it, Merin said "Watch out!" In a deep slow motion voice, Trunks crashed into Goten and hit the floor, Bra went to make a recovery but when she touched the under ware she screamed "Ewww!" and dropped it again the trophy fell to the floor and shattered, time returned to normal and it was Vejeta's turn to scream.   
  
"My trophy!" Vejeta whaled sifting through the pieces.  
  
"MY HOUSE!" Bulma screeched, she turned to the four teens who were standing there, looking so guilty!  
  
"YOUR ALL IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" Bulma yelled, Vejeta broke down into tears and sobbed. "Where did we go wrong? Trophy murderers!" He screamed and pointed a accusing finger at them.  
  
"Trunks, Goten this is the worst thing you've ever done!" Bulma said quietly.  
  
Chi-Chi, Goku and 18 arrived 10 minutes later, the kids were cowering under a verbal assault from Vejeta and Bulma, Goku felt sorry for his son, he knew what it was like to be a crazy kid, he still was one! Goku remembered when he was sixteen he and Bulma held a huge party at capusal corp and did pretty much the same thing, but this was completely different! At least he and Bulma hadn't been caught!  
  
"I'm very disappointed in you Goten!" Goku scolded. "Didn't I teach you to run off as soon as the party was over? Also you for got the number 1 rule if your gonna have a party remember to invite me! "  
  
"Sorry dad." Goten mumbled shame faced, he knew that Goku had been a huge party animal when he was his age, he taught Goten every thing he knew, how to dance, Goku told Goten all his best pick up lines and he taught Goten how to be a hit at parties.  
  
"And you Merin! I thought you were smarter than to get involved with those two!" 18 told her daughter.  
  
"I'm sorry mom." Merin dropped her head in shame.  
  
"Thanks for telling us what happened Bulma." Chi-Chi said, "And as for you Goten! No pie for a month!"  
  
"Noooooooo!" Goten screamed and dropped to his knees. "Why God? Just kill me NOW!"  
  
"Aw Chi-Chi aren't you being a bit mean? C'mon Goten lets get ice cream!" Goku patted Goten's head, Goten cheered up and said.  
  
"Whoopee!"  
  
"NO Goku!" Chi-Chi warned, she then hit them over the head with a fan.  
  
"Awwww!" Goku and Goten fell over with lumps on their heads, tears ran down their faces and their eyes flattened into lines in a comical fashion.  
  
"We're GOING!" Chi-Chi yelled and threw her husband and son in the car.  
  
"So are we Merin! Take a good look at friends! Your not gonna see them all summer!"  
  
18 told her daughter with a hint of steel in her voice.  
  
"Noooooooo! Trunks!" Merin called as she was dragged to the car where Kurin was waiting, he wouldn't enter the house with Vejeta there.  
  
"Yeah?" Trunks said confused.  
  
"I lov-" Merin was cut short by 18 who threw her in the car and drove off, Trunks stood there and blinked, he just didn't understand.  
  
"As for you two!" Bulma started. "You are grounded for the whole summer! You're not going to leave your rooms for anything! You will eat, sleep, bathe, IN YOUR ROOMS!"  
  
Bra and Trunks went up stairs without argument, they'd never win with Bulma like this!  
  
As their kids dragged them selves up stairs Vejeta and Bulma checked the damage, it was bad but not beyond help, they searched for a while picking up broken pictures and putting paintings straight, when they got to the TV area they noticed there was a video tape in the VCR.  
  
"What do you think they were watching?" Vejeta asked.  
  
"I dunno but I'm gonna find out!" Bulma told Vejeta.  
  
She turned the TV onto the video channel and pressed play, Trunks, Goten, Merin and Bra appeared on the screen.  
  
"Hey Goten its me! Goten!" The video Goten said waving.  
  
"You see Trunks we knew you wouldn't remember what will happen tonight so we made a videotape!" Trunks explained to himself.  
  
At the same time Trunks was sneaking out of his room, he walked over to the window in the hall and opened it, the sweet night air wafted into his nose, the smell of freedom, he put his foot on the window ledge and prepared to fly out.  
  
"Are you sneaking out Trunks?" Bra whispered behind him.  
  
"Hey what are you doing out of your room?" Trunks whispered back.  
  
"What are you doing on that window ledge?" Bra replied.  
  
"I'm gonna run away from home! I'm going to get Goten and go to Vegas!"  
  
"Goten!" Bra repeated, she imagined herself with Goten on a romantic getaway.  
  
"I'm coming with you!"  
  
"No you're not!" Trunks whispered annoyed.  
  
"Yes I am! Or I'll tell mom and dad!"  
  
"Fine you can come! now come on!"  
  
Back with Vejeta and Bulma who were watching the video of what happened last night, Goten was on the screen, he was dressed in one of Bulma's very short red dresses with 2 balloons down the front and had a blue mop on his head.  
  
"Ooooh! I'm Bulma I'm soooo great! I'm so smart! Look at my boobs! " Goten said, he was making a terrible imitation of Bulma's voice. "Don't you think my cooking is great?"  
  
Merin now walked onto the screen in Vejeta's spandex with her hair spiked up with gel.  
  
"No your cooking is terrible! It's all burnt and awful! But I do like your boobs(grabbing Goten fake ones though the dress and rubbing them) " She spoke imitating Vejeta's voice.  
  
"Oh Vejeta behave!" Goten said giggling like Bulma (Who was out raged by this).  
  
"Come 'ere woman!" Merin pulled Goten to her and kissed him, then Bra ran on screen and said. "You get off him he's mine!" Pulling Goten away from Merin.  
  
"Oh Bra my little girl! Let me kiss it better!" Goten said and began kissing Bra, then Trunks ran on saying. "Jeeze! I don't wanna see that! It's disturbing seeing your mom kiss your own sister like that "  
  
"Come here son and hug your daddy!" Merin said walking towards him with open arms.  
  
"Daddy? Oh daddy! You hugged me once! Why did you never do it again?" Trunks said sobbing in Merin's arms.  
  
"Give your daddy a kiss!" Merin said and puckered up, Trunks kissed her and then the camera fuzzed into a new scene.  
  
Trunks flew over the sleeping forest to mountain area 31 where Goten lived, the Son house was quite and dark, except for one window that had a light on, he knew it was Goten's room, he descended with Bra tailing him and tapped on the window, there was the muffled sound of foot steps then the window opened revealing Goku!  
  
"Huh? Trunks? What do you want?" Goku said in a sleepy voice.   
  
"Um Goku why are you in Goten's room?" Bra asked.  
  
"Chi-Chi threw me out of our bedroom for siding with Goten, now I'm not allowed out for the whole summer!" Goku told them. "But why are you here?"  
  
"We need to see Goten." Trunks replied.  
  
"Oh I'll get him." Goku said and walked away from the window, there was muffled talking and then Goten came to the window.  
  
"Hey Trunks! Am I glad to see you!" Goten said in a excited whisper.  
  
"We're busting you out of here Goten c'mon!" Trunks told him.  
  
"We?" Goten said confused, then he saw Bra and grinned, running away with Bra sounded fun! Even if Trunks was gonna be there. "Sure but where are we going?"  
  
"Vegas!" Trunks said with a glint in his eye.  
  
"Vegas?" Goten repeated, "Alright!"  
  
"Hold on Trunks how are we gonna get to Vegas? What are we gonna do for money?"  
  
Bra said. "Don't worry! We'll just go back to capusal corp and steal one of mom's credit cards! She's so rich she won't notice!" Trunks said with a grin.  
  
"I hope your right Trunks!" Bra told him.  
  
"But Trunks won't Vejeta detect our ki if we fly to Vegas?" Goten said.  
  
"That's where you're wrong Goten. We're not going to fly by ki! We're going fly by plane!"  
  
Trunks said triumphantly, Goten grinned as they flew into the night sky.   
  
Back at capusal corp Vejeta and Bulma watched, paralysed with anger, at the videotape, a new scene fuzzed on screen, Goten was giving Bra a piggy back and Trunks was giving Merin a piggy back, both Bra and Merin were wearing pots on their heads and had trashcan lids for shields, they were also holding Vejeta's golf clubs as lances.  
  
"Charge Goten!" Bra yelled as she urged him to run at trunks.  
  
"En guard Bra!" Merin called and Trunks charged at Goten, the golf clubs collided into the shields and knocked the riders off, the clubs were mangled beyond recognition, but they didn't care, they just grabbed the rest of the clubs and charged again, and again, and again!  
  
Vejeta watched in horror as they destroyed his clubs two by two.  
  
At the same time Goten, Bra and Trunks snuck in through the window of the first floor. Goten carried a backpack filled with clothes, a CD player and other necessities.  
  
"You wait here Goten we're gonna pack our bags then I'll get the credit card and we'll be gone before dawn!" Trunks told him, his sister went into her room to pack and Trunks went into his, he had a hard time packing, but finally he chose only 20 of his most important outfits to take with him, when he emerged Bra was still packing and Goten was twiddling his thumbs.  
  
"I'm gonna get the credit card ok?" Trunks said, Goten nodded and Trunks walked over to his parents room and entered, he looked around, it had been painted green because that was the only colour Vejeta liked, well not liked but didn't hate, there was a big double bed in the middle and a bedside table on either side, on top of Bulma's was a wallet, Trunks walked over to it and picked it up, he opened it and gasped, a water fall of credit cards poured out of the leather, Trunks looked through them and chose one called "visa platinum card" it looked fairly unused, it didn't have the same ware and tear as the more used ones and it didn't have the same shine as the newer ones.  
  
"Yes this is the one!" Trunks said under his breath, he grabbed the card and went back into the hall, Bra and Goten where waiting for him, Trunks held up the card and grinned, the others grinned back, they climbed out of the window and flew out into the night.  
  
They arrived at the airport and Merin was waiting for them.  
  
"Merin what are you doing here?" Goten said shocked.  
  
"Um guys," Bra said. "I phoned her while was packing an sort of told her she come."  
  
"That's okay! With this we could take as many people as we wanted!" Trunks said as he held up the credit card.  
  
"It's so shiny!" Goten said in awe, they entered the terminal and went to the front desk, with a little persuasion Trunks got them onto the next plane to Vegas, Trunks just smiled and winked at the girl on the desk and she just handed over 4 first class tickets for a plane that would leave in one hour, Trunks and Goten went over to the arcade and Bra and Merin went to the info desk to book a hotel. For when they got there.  
  
Back at C.C. Vejeta and Bulma sat on the couch as they watched Goten run in with a chainsaw and yell. "Hey everybody! Watch this!" Then he started the chainsaw and sliced the couch in half!  
  
"I'm gonna be soooo dead when mom and dad get home!" Trunks said. "But that was soooo cool!" Then the video ended, Bulma and Vejeta sat there for a while and twitched, then they screamed together. "Truuuuuuuuuuuuunks!"  
  
Back at the airport Goten and Trunks were playing a fighting game when Trunks said.  
  
"Hey did you hear something?"  
  
"Nope!" Goten said and went on to kick Trunks arse by the way, about one hour later they were boarding plane, they put there bags through the x-ray then walked through the metal detector, which blew up when Goten went through(that what you get for carrying 1000 zenny worth of lose change in your pockets), later on the plane in first class Goten asked Trunks.  
  
"Hey why didn't he stop me after I walked through the detector?"  
  
"I think you gave him a heart attack Goten." Trunks told him.  
  
"Oh! Hey look Trunks little bags of peanuts!" Goten grabbed a little bag off a tray and tried opening them, first time he tried he failed, then he used super human strength but still couldn't open them. "Sayjin strength and still I can't open 'em! Well that's it!" Goten yelled, he turned super sayjin and the peanut bag burst open, spraying nuts every where.  
  
"Would you like me to open those for you Bra?" Goten said.  
  
"Um. No! No! I'll just use some scissors Goten!" Bra said worried.  
  
"Ok!" Goten said and went back to normal, he held up the stricken packet and told it.  
  
"You were my greatest foe yet!"  
  
"Hey there sonny! You going ta Vegas?" Goten looked round and sitting next to him was an old lady with glasses with dyed purple hair.  
  
"Yeah we're going to Vegas!" Goten told her, he then lowered his voice and looked at Bra. "Yeah I think we might score!"  
  
"Oh! So you do the slots there?" The old lady said slots but her dentures made it sound like sluts!  
  
"Really? There's sluts in Vegas?" Goten said excited, even if he didn't score with Bra there would still be sluts!  
  
"Sonny there's more slots than you would know what to do with!" The old lady said.  
  
"Hey Trunks! This old slut said that Vegas is full of sluts!" Goten said shaking Trunks arm.  
  
"Not now Goten! I'm trying to score!" Trunks turned back to the flight attendant who said.  
  
"See me in the bathroom in 15 minutes!" She winked at Trunks and walked off.  
  
"Passengers please fasten your seat belts we're about to take off, and thank you for flying capusal corp air!" The captain said over the PA, Bra and Merin fastened their seat belts, but Trunks and Goten had a problem with the idea of seat belts, Goten tied his in a knot around his waist and Trunks was looking for the on button, the flight attendant with red hair (who Trunks had a hot date with in 15 minutes) walked over and buckled Trunks belt for him, the old lady did Goten's.  
  
"Hey no! I want her to do it!" Goten whined, the whole plane started shaking suddenly as it took off.  
  
"Huh? W-whats going on?" Goten panicked and screamed. "We're all gonna die!"  
  
The plane left the ground and set off for Vegas and freedom, around the same time Bulma and Vejeta discovered their children were missing.  
  
"When I get my hands on HIM! I'll rip him a new A-hole!" Vejeta screamed, now he would never get revenge on his golf clubs!  
  
15 minutes later on the plane Trunks told Goten. "I'm going to the bathroom, ok?" Goten looked up from his airsickness bag and nodded, the plane shook a little and Goten made a fresh wave of vomit, Trunks walked over to the bathroom where the flight attendant was waiting, Trunks got in and closed the door, Merin was watching and got jealous, so she came up with a plan! A plan so eeeeevil Trunks would never even look at that hussy again!  
  
"Muw ha ha ha ha ha!" Merin laughed, got up and sat next to Goten, she leaned over, pretended to tie a shoe but really stole all the unused airsickness bags, she then sat up right smiled and said. "Goten? Did I ever tell you about the time I had an ear infection?" Goten's eyes went wide and he threw up again, he reached for another bag but he found there was none left. "I got on the 22nd of may! On the first day I woke up with earwax dripping out of my left ear!" Goten desperately searched for a sickness bag but he couldn't find one.  
  
"By day two the wax had gone a greenish colour and clogged the entire outer ear!" Merin continued with a smile, it was working. "By the 4th day the entire inner ear was filled with some sort of viscous slime that smelled of almonds!" Goten turned green and said. "Gain way! I'm gonna chuck!" he ran into the bathroom and blew chunks over Trunks and his little friend.  
  
"Huuuwar!" Goten then noticed that trunks was getting to 2nd base with the attendant. "Oh! Hey Trunks!" Goten walked back to his seat, he felt a lot better!  
  
"I don't think we should see each other any more." Trunks broke it to her, she slapped him and did up her shirt, Trunks hung his head in shame, he failed!  
  
Nothing really happened for the rest of the journey, Goten found a girly mag that cured his sickness (if you know what I mean! nudge! nudge! wink! wink!) but that's it.  
  
The plane touched down at 8:45pm the city was all lit up and the sound of a thousand casinos(it went like this binge ching, ching your a winner/loser and Elvis music over and over) could be heard even from the air port, Trunks, Goten Merin and Bra wasted no time, they planned to hit the tables and hit 'em hard!  
  
But before they even hit the tables Goten whined. "I'm hungry!" His stomach rumbled in agreement, Trunks thought and decided, "Ok we'll eat now then we'll hit the casino! OK?"  
  
The others nodded and they looked for a restaurant.  
  
"What about happy burger?" Goten said.  
  
"No we're gonna eat some where fancy!" Trunks told him.  
  
"What about the chez petit um poues?" Bra said pointing at a French restaurant.  
  
"No too French! I hate snails!" Trunks said remembering when Bulma got her hands on a French cooking book, now he couldn't even look at a snail without shuddering.  
  
"Let's just go to a casino buffet!" Merin said, being the voice of reason as always.  
  
"All you can eat?" Goten said hopefully.  
  
"More than even you could ever hope to eat Goten!" Bra told him spreading her hands wide, Goten smiled and yelled.  
  
"Last one there's a rotten egg!"  
  
They raced off to the Ceaser's palace casino and hotel, when they sat down a blond waitress with short hair just off her shoulders came to their table   
  
(this part is written by me the editor because it is me luv Kallista )She wore a short white toga style dress to match the casinos roman theme. "Hay Trunks do you think that she's one of them sluts." whispered Goten a little bit of drool was hanging from his mouth.   
  
"I don't think so more, of a waitress"  
  
"Oh" said Goten he wanted a slut so bad  
  
"But I'm gonna try any way! She's hot and so am I! How could she resist?"   
  
"Hail legions and wenches can I get you something to quench your thirst?" She said in a smooth English accent  
  
"What in the hell are you talking about?" Goten was so confused!  
  
She signed to herself, not another set of dumb teenagers "Do you want some booze or not?"   
  
Now to turn on the old Trunks charm. He read her nametag (hi I'm Kallista) "Hello Kallista. Sorry my dear my friend is rather lacking in the brain department and might I say that toga looks beautiful on you." and used his sly sexy side on smile.  
  
"Are you kidding they make us wear these I hate them, there so degrading. Now do you want any thing to drink?" She snapped, Trunks was stunned, she had just turned him down!  
  
"Say did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" Trunks knew it was a long shot but he had to try and with his best cutely boy face. Which never failed.  
  
"That's the worse chat up line I've ever heard! Now you better order or I'm going!" She scolded.  
  
"Are you rejecting me? Me! Trunks Briefs! The prettiest man alive!?!?! I mean look at me! I'm hot, sexy what else would you want? " Trunks was stunned he was, unwanted! A reject!  
  
"Yeah you're too much of a pretty boy! I like this guy!" She said pointing at Goten. "He nice and quiet! Cute too! I like the whole dark and mystery. You know strong and quiet " Trunks was flabbergasted! How could she like Goten more?  
  
"Now are you gonna order?" The waitress said impatiently.  
  
"Uh yes!" Goten said taking control as Trunks tried to figure out where he went wrong. He'd have to come back here later on his own. He, he, he.  
  
"I'll have a beer, the girls will have one of those pink drinks with umbrellas in them and he'll have a...." Before Goten could finish Trunks recovered, and he wanted booze, booze and more booze!  
  
"I'll have a white wine spritser!" The words echoed as every thing faded into blackness.  
  
Trunks woke up with a pounding head ache, he opened his blood shot eyes and looked around, his vision was blurred, he blinked and opened them again, he was in a heart shaped hot tub with Goten, thankfully they were fully dressed, they were in the honey moon sweet of the ceaser casino hotel, it had been trashed as if a small tornado had hit this room, a golf cart lay on it's side in a corner.  
  
"Hey Goten! Wake up!" Trunks nudged his lackey and Goten woke up.  
  
"Huh? Wha-? where am I? Am I wearing under wear?" Goten looked around and held his head.  
  
"Guess we really painted the town red last night huh Goten?" Trunks slurred, his head hurt like hell, he went to rub his eye when he noticed he was wearing a ring, a wedding ring!  
  
trunks looked at Goten's hand, Goten saw him and looked at his hand.  
  
"Wah!! How'd that get there?" Goten exclaimed.  
  
"Hey Goten we didn't! Did we?" Trunks was afraid, he had heard that in Vegas they'd marry any one!  
  
"Wait Trunks there's a inscription. My dearest Bra together forever!" Goten read, Trunks looked at his own, his had an inscription too. "My lovely Merin yours always!" Trunks lowered his hand and blanched, he had married Merin!  
  
"Oh thank god I'm just married to Bra!" Goten said relieved, then a thought hit him. "Vejeta's gonna kill me!" He whined, Bra and Merin stepped out of the bathroom and smiled, holding up their hands and looking at their hands with a smug look, Merin finally said. "Oh Trunks! You're so sweet when you're drunk!"  
  
Bra then said. "Oh Goten! I'm so happy!" Goten started to cry and Trunks sat in shock.  
  
"C'mon boys come to breakfast and we'll talk about our relationship!" They said with the smug look on their faces getting bigger.  
  
"I'm too pretty to be married yet!" Trunks whined.  
  
"I don't wanna wife!" Goten wailed still crying.  
  
"Now boys! Don't make us call Vejeta and 18!" The girls said, Goten cried more but got out of the tub, Trunks came out after him with a gaunt look on his face.  
  
They went down to breakfast and sat down at a table, Bra and Merin yammered on about houses, babies and jobs. Goten and Trunks just sat there and nodded, then a idea hit Trunks.  
  
"Say Goten why don't we go get the girls some pancakes from the buffet?"   
  
"But I don't lik-!" Trunks stomped his foot and Goten just nodded, the girls looked at them with suspicion.  
  
"We'll just be a second!" Trunks said rubbing the back of his head, before the girls could say anything or Goten could screw it up he ran over to the buffet.  
  
"Hey Trunks what are you planning?" Goten said in a hushed voice, he looked over his shoulder at Bra and Merin, they were talking, completely ignoring them.  
  
"Simple! We ruuuuun!" Trunks grabbed Goten and went for the exit, they didn't make it even half way when Bra and Merin yelled.  
  
"Our husbands are trying to get away!"  
  
Almost immediately security guards were on top of Goten and Trunks, but of course they were no match for the half sayjins!  
  
They ran through the casino looking for a way out with Bra and Merin hot on their heels, on the third floor a contest was giving away a car.  
  
"Goten get in that car!" Trunks yelled heading for it, Goten nodded and jumped into the car with Trunks, the keys were in the ignition.  
  
"YES!" Trunks exclaimed as he turned the keys and sped off through the casino, they smashed through the window into the morning Vegas, Goten looked back and saw Bra and Merin talk to a police officer, they then got into a car with him and speed off in pursuit.  
  
"Trunks we got company!" Goten warned.  
  
"I see 'em Goten!" Trunks hit the gas and headed to the nearest exit from Vegas, they did a crazy chase through the city with more and more cops massing behind them.  
  
"We're not gonna make it!" Goten sobbed.  
  
"Look!" Trunks pointed, Goten looked up and saw, the Nevada desert stretched for miles ahead.  
  
"Punch it Trunks!" Goten said, Trunks put the pedal to the metal and they surged into the dessert, Goten clutched the dash board and screeched like a cheerleader as they raced through the dessert with the cops dead on their trail.  
  
"Give up you two!" Merin yelled through a loud speaker.  
  
"Come back Goten! I think I'm pregnant!" Bra yelled down her own loud speaker,  
  
Goten looked out the window and said. "Did I score?"  
  
"Yes!" Bra yelled down the speaker, Goten rolled the window back up and said to Trunks.  
  
"She's bluffing!"  
  
"How did you know?" Trunks said shocked, he thought Goten had scored before him.  
  
"Because I always carry protection!" Goten said holding up a small packet.  
  
"Damn it Goten! Did you plan to use that with my sister? Aw forget it I don't wanna know!"  
  
The chase continued for hours passing from morning to noon to night, Trunks didn't know where he was going but he had seen a sign that said State line 100 miles a while back, he knew it was a long shot but he had to cross the state line, to freedom!  
  
"Trunks I hate to tell ya this but we're on half a tank of gas!" Goten shouted and panicked.  
  
"Don't worry Goten! We're almost there! Just 75 miles to go!"   
  
The chase scene went on for a few hours, sunrise was soon when Trunks saw a sign saying "10 miles to state line."  
  
"Don't you fail me now!" Trunks said tapping the fuel gage that indicated that they had enough for 7 miles, Goten tapped Trunks shoulder and pointed out the window, Merin was holding a gun aiming for their tyres.  
  
"Oh dear GOD!" Trunks whimpered, she fired and burst the tyre, then Goten tapped trunks again and pointed ahead of them, the ground shook, over 20 cop cars were headed straight at them!  
  
"We're doomed! DOOMED!" Trunks broke down and sobbed, at the same time their fuel ran out, they were moving out of momentum only, then Goten snapped, he had enough!  
  
"THAT'S IT!" Goten roared as he grabbed the wheel and yanked the car off the road and into the dessert, as he crested a hill a huge canyon yawned in front of him.  
  
"Wow just like the movies!" Goten said, the car began jolting down the other side of the hill towards the canyon.  
  
"He's trying to jump!" Bra yelled in shock.  
  
"He'll never make it!" Merin wailed.  
  
"There're gonna dieeeeeee!" They screamed together as Trunks and Goten jumped the canyon, every thing went in slow motion Trunks screamed like a little girl, Bra and Merin screamed as well and Goten just yelled. "Waaaaahooooooooo!"   
  
The front wheels of the car hit the side of the canyon but the rear wheels hit the side of the rock face.  
  
"Bail!" Goten said grabbing Trunks and opening the door, he leaped out and rolled, with his buddy in tow, just as they got out the car crashed into the canyon.  
  
"Goten! You saved my life!" Trunks sobbed and hugged his buddy.  
  
"Aw! Get off Trunks! You could of survived that easy!" Goten said breaking free of Trunks.  
  
"C'mon the state line's only 10 meters away!" Goten scrambled towards a sign that said, "you are now leaving the state of Nevada." (Kind of weird how there's a sate line the middle of no where. Adam.)  
  
"We did it! We did Goten! We're freeeee!" Trunks leaped for joy, he felt great!  
  
"Hmmm? Why is there a sign in the middle of the desert?" Trunks wondered out loud.  
  
"But Trunks now where do we go?" Goten said mournfully. "We trashed the car!"  
  
Trunks looked around, there wasn't much here but some desert weeds and what looked like a bar to the north.  
  
"Come on Goten! We can call a cab from there!" Trunks pointed to the bar.  
  
"I dunno Trunks!" Goten said in a stupid voice.  
  
"Shut up Goten!" Trunks smacked Goten round the back of his head.  
  
"Ow! What was that for!" Goten whined.  
  
"'Cause it felt good!" Trunks said.  
  
"No it didn't!"  
  
"It did for me!" Trunks hit him again and they headed to the bar.  
  
Across the state line!  
  
"Officer do something!" Bra whined.  
  
"Sorry mam. That there's the state line. They's gone now." The police officer said, he climbed into his car and added. "You gals need a lift to Vegas?"   
  
"Better than nothin' Bra. Don't worry they won't leave us there. They'll probably come back to get divorced!" Merin said soothingly Bra nodded and got in the car, the cop took them back to the hotel, they went straight to their room and laid down, they hadn't had any sleep all night, they had just got in the room when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"*sigh* Who is it?" Bra said opening the door.  
  
"I'm here to get the bill." A large man with big muscles stood at the door holding a bill, it stretched to the floor, covered in zeros.  
  
"Bar Trunks and Goten have the credit card!" Merin whispered.  
  
"Can you gals pay or not?"  
  
"Um no?" Bra said shaking.  
  
"Then you have to work for it!"  
  
Back with Goten and Trunks!  
  
"This place don't look to friendly Trunks!" Goten said.  
  
"Quit your belly aching! We're not going inside, we're just borrowing these here bikes!"  
  
Trunks pointed at the motor bikes lined up outside the bar, loud rock music was coming from inside, the whole place smelled like it did after the party.  
  
"I want the red one!" Goten said breaking the chain to a red bike, Trunks chose one with a American flag paint job.  
  
"Hey Goten do you know how to ride one of these?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Aw course not! But I think its just like a regular bike! Whaaaaa!" Goten sped off onto the deserted high way.  
  
"Wait up Goten!" Trunks rode off after him.  
  
Inside the bar!  
  
"Hey! Did some one leave early?" Biker one said.  
  
"Naw! We is all here!" Biker two said.  
  
"Then someone just gone took our bikes!" Biker one said pointing at Goten and Trunks, who were speeding down the high way trying to get control of their rides.  
  
"Hey every body!" Biker two yelled over the noise. "We got our selves some thieves!"  
  
"Lets break their faces!" A biker shouted.  
  
"Naw! Lets bite their toes off!" Another biker suggested, the gang ran out the door, mounted their bikes and went after Trunks and Goten.  
  
"Hey Trunks I think I got the hang of this!" Goten called over the roar of the engine.  
  
"Yeah! This is fun watch this!" Trunks popped a wheelie.  
  
"Finally things are looking up!" Trunks yelled, he wondered what the little mirrors at the sides were for, he decided that they were for checking your hair while you ride, handy that!  
  
"Hey Goten! Who are those guys behind us? They're messing up my image in the mirror!" Trunks called to Goten, Goten looked behind him, the whole gang was hot on their heels.  
  
"Trrrrrrrrrunks! We stole the bikes off those guys! And they look mad!" Goten said turning blue with fear.  
  
"Holy Kami!" Trunks looked behind him, the bikers were gaining fast! "Cheese it Goten!" They accelerated as fast as they could, Goten was crying. "Why God? Why did I go to that party?"  
  
"Damn Goten its all your fault!" Trunks shouted through clenched teeth.  
  
"Oh leave me alone! Its your stupid parents fault for going away and for coming back so soon!" Goten was still crying when he said this. "Now we're gonna die!"  
  
"I'm sorry Goten I shouldn't of yelled at you like that! It is my mom and dad's fault!" Trunks apologised.  
  
"Apologies accepted Trunks!" Goten smiled and stopped crying, he pointed behind Trunks and yelled. "Trunks! Look out!"   
  
Behind Trunks a big biker was holding a crowbar, he grinned and hit Trunks on the back with it, the crowbar snapped in half and the biker was so shocked he lost control of his bike and smashed into Trunks who hit Goten, all three were knocked from their bikes and fell onto the road, the bike gang couldn't stop in time and ran over Goten, Trunks and the big biker.  
  
"Shouldn't we stop? To finish them off?" One biker asked.  
  
"Nah! No one could survive that!" The leader said. "We don't need those bikes! come on lets go!" The biker gang road off into the distance, Goten and Trunks got up and brushed them selves down.  
  
"Heh heh! I forgot we're super strong!" Trunks said sheepishly, Goten smiled and nodded they picked up their bikes (which had thankfully survived) and went off into the distance.  
  
Goten and Trunks headed west for a few days, stopping only to eat and sleep, after 3 days they came to the city of San Fran Cisco.  
  
"Hey Trunks what's a Cisco?" Goten asked confused.  
  
"Uuuuh. Its a uh, the name of a cow!" Trunks told Goten, wondering what it really means.  
  
"A cow?" Goten said bewildered.  
  
"Uh yeah! The cow called Cisco was the founder of this town!" Trunks continued. "She saved the town once by uh making cheese out of milk to feed the people!"  
  
"Wow! You can make cheese out of milk? I always thought cheese came in cans!" Goten said amazed. "I gotta try that some time!"  
  
"Yes she was one hell of a cow!"  
  
Trunks and Goten wandered around for a while, they had lunch, then they had another lunch and finally they had lunch at happy burger.  
  
"I want the kids meal!" Goten said to the woman at ordering booth.  
  
"I'll have 3 cheeseburgers." Trunks said.  
  
"Yeah that sounds good! 3 cheeseburger for me too!" Goten said.  
  
"Thank you for eating at happy burger." The woman said unemotionally, bringing them their orders. "Have a nice day."  
  
They found a table and started to eat, out side there was a rumble of engines and the screech of tyres, a group of motor cycles parked out side of the happy burger.  
  
"Hey Trunks!" Goten said trembling.  
  
"Not now Goten! I'm busy!" Trunks was trying to do the maze on the back of Goten's kids meal box, Goten grabbed onto Trunks trembling even more.  
  
"Damn it Goten! You made me screw up!"   
  
"TRUNKS! ITS THE BIKERS!" Goten screamed, Trunks whizzed round, the bikers from the bar were walking through the entrance, they hadn't seemed to of noticed them yet.  
  
"Oh boy!" Trunks whispered ducking. "Goten very, VERY slowly we sneak out, then we run and no one will know!" Goten nodded, keeping low Trunks started for the exit but a biker sat down on a table right in front of him, he would of walked straight into him if he hadn't stopped in time, Goten whimpered beside him.  
  
"Shhhh!" Trunks warned, Goten swallowed and nodded, they turned and went towards the other exit, but another group of bikers sat down in front of them, more bikers sat down around them until they were boxed in, the only thing hiding them was a cheaply made capusal corp plastic plant.  
  
"Okay! Goten new plan! What we do is," Trunks whispered. "Ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!"  
  
Trunks yelled as he and Goten burst from the fake bushes.  
  
"Hey! Its those guys! Taint those guys meant to be dead!" A small biker pointed out.  
  
"Uuuuh? Yeah! Lets get 'em!" A bigger biker said slowly, Trunks and Goten ran as fast as they could but, gasp! Their stolen bikes had been stolen!  
  
"Who could do such a thing!" Goten said shocked, true they had taken the bikes in the first place but they were only borrowing them!  
  
"Come on Goten lets hide down here before they catch us!" Trunks grabbed Goten and pulled him into a dark ally and hid behind a dumpster.  
  
"Come on boys! Lets cover all the exits in town! We'll seal 'em off!" The lead biker shouted.  
  
"Great Trunks! We're hiding behind a dumpster, we're married, half the bikers in the state are after us and I'm sitting in old pizza!" Goten moaned, he really was sitting in pizza!  
  
"Okay Goten looks bad, I say we split up and try to find each other in Washington out side the white house! We'll stand a better chance that way! At least one of us will get out!" Trunks said eyeing the street waiting for it to clear.  
  
"Right! We'll split the credit card in half and take half each." Goten took the card from Trunks and snapped it in half, he gave half to Trunks and nodded.  
  
"I'll go this way you go that way!" Goten said turning right. "Oh and Trunks if I don't make it. Tell Bra I'm sorry."  
  
"Got it Goten, good luck!" Trunks turned left and ran, the two half sayjins ran down two different paths, paths that wouldn't cross for some time.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, we can't take half a credit card." The man at the desk of the car rental said.  
  
"Oh yeah! I have to have both halves! What a waste!" Trunks sat on the sidewalk and looked at the twenty dollars he had, not even enough to get a cab out of the city! Let alone the coach to Washington!  
  
"Gee mister! You look sad!" A kid on a skateboard came up to him. "What's the matter?"  
  
Trunks wasn't paying attention, he was watching her skateboard, in the right hands, it could be really fast!  
  
"Hey kid can I have a go on your skateboard?" Trunks asked, the girl nodded and passed it to him.  
  
"Hey there he is!" A group of bikers screeched round the corner and sped towards Trunks, Trunks knocked the girl down and grabbed the board.  
  
"Sorry! I'll bring it back!" He said as he took off, he soared through the streets, the wind ruffling his hair.  
  
"Whoo! Yeah!" Trunks called as he cannoned into a crowd to lose the bikers, the growl of the bike engines changed to a roar as the bikers accelerated to keep up.  
  
"Wow! That guys fast!" A kid in the crowd commented, Trunks dodged through the crowd   
  
and swerved left, into an ally, the bikes screeched as they followed in pursuit, Trunks used  
  
his inhuman strength to push himself faster, the ally he had been following opened out into a   
  
main road, the roar of engines grew louder as more bikers poured in off side streets.  
  
"Ah crap!" Trunks muttered, he looked around for an escape route, the road followed by a   
  
river that flowed into the ocean, across the river the road was swarming with bikers waiting   
  
for a bridge to cross to cut Trunks escape.  
  
"Ah double crap!" Trunks swore, then an idea hit him, if he timed it just right, he might get   
  
away.  
  
Crouching low for a jump Trunks prepared to make a leap over the river, he turned and   
  
kicked off, he flew through the air, raising his ki, he landed in the water and used the ki to   
  
propel himself over the water, he surfed against the current and yelled to the bikers  
  
mockingly.  
  
"SUCKERS!"  
  
Trunks surfed out of the city of San Fran Cisco and into the setting sun.  
  
Mean while Goten was wandering down town, he had just been told, very kindly, that half a   
  
credit card was worthless, the only money he had was 10 dollars in lose change.  
  
"Aw man what am I gonna do?" He whined to no one in particular.  
  
"Hey bud! What's keepin' you down?" A guy stood over him, he wore a kid A radio head   
  
T-shirt (radio head are a amazing English band if any one doesn't know. Adam) over a long sleeve green shirt, baggy jeans and a slightly glazed expression. "What's  
  
Hassling you? Is it the man? The man sure does like to hassle me, I remember this one  
  
Time..." Before he could continue Goten said. "What's with the accent?" The stranger   
  
Spoke with a England accent. (This part is about my brother Adam he is paranoid but a  
  
good guy at heart)   
  
"I'm English! I moved here to escape the man! But he followed me! He watches every thing   
  
I do!" The wacko babbled for a while, Goten couldn't get a word in edge ways until he had   
  
stop for air.  
  
"Is that your van?" Goten said pointing behind him, a Volks Wagon van was badly parked   
  
on the grass, the wacko nodded. "Where you headed?" Goten continued.  
  
"Washington! We're here to protest! Why?" (Ban the bomb! Adam) The wacko told him.  
  
"That's just where I'm headed! I'm Goten!"  
  
"Wow! Cool name! I'm Adam! Welcome aboard!" Adam opened the side door of the van,   
  
three guys were huddled in there passing a cigarette around.  
  
"Hey Guys!" Goten climbed in, the door closed and the van drove off into the night.  
  
"Heeeey! That don't smell like tobacco!"  
  
"Water. Water!" Trunks mumbled, his mouth was dry, he hadn't eaten in three days, Trunks continued to walk through the rocky desert, the sun beat down relentlessly, sweat trickled down his face, a group of mountains were in the distance ahead, Trunks was heading that way, to Washington.   
  
A small lizard ran across the hot sand and took shelter in the shade of a red rock, Trunks envied it he could stop for the rest of the day there, but Trunks had to get to Washington.   
  
As night fell the temperature dropped dramatically, Trunks shivered, aching with fatigue he stumbled through the desert, finally after 3 days of wandering he had found the road.  
  
"At last!" Trunks fell onto the tarmac, which still emitted heat from the day, he lay there motionless for ages until a deep rumbling made Trunks sit up, in the distance was a truck, Trunks felt his heart skip a beat, he had found someone in this god forsaken place!  
  
"Heeeey! Stop! Hey!" Trunks jumped up and down waving his arms, trying to get noticed, the trucker must have seen him because there was a groan of brakes and the screech of tyres, the truck shuddered to a halt and stood there like a hideous hulking beast.  
  
"Hey there boy! Need a lift do ya?" Trunks looked at the grimy faced trucker, Trunks didn't really want to get a lift from someone with such bad personal hygiene but he was willing to make a sacrifice for himself.  
  
"Yes! Where you headed?" Trunks called.  
  
"I'm going to Salem son!" The trucker told him.  
  
"Sounds good! Lets go!" Trunks walked over to the cab but the driver said.  
  
"Sorry son! You gotta put that in the back!" He pointed at Trunks bag, Trunks nodded and went round the back, the trucker opened the rear door, inside about 7 people were bound and gagged, there eyes wide with fear they tried to yell at Trunks but the gags muffled out the sound.  
  
"Oh don't mind them! They's just the cargo!" The trucker said from behind Trunks, Trunks shuddered and threw his bag in.  
  
"Come on gramps. Lets go." As Trunks said this he slammed shut the rear door.  
  
About two days later Trunks had arrived in Salem, he gave the trucker a 5-dollar bill and said. "Thanks for the ride Santa!" The trucker nodded at him and drove off.  
  
"What a nice man!" Trunks thought, he looked around, Salem had been where hundreds people had been burnt as witches, Trunks had better be careful.  
  
"Hey! Are you new in town?" Trunks whipped around, a petite girl with long curly blond hair and big eyes stood in front of him (if you haven't realised yet, Trunks likes blonds) .  
  
"Uh yeah! I'm Trunks, who are you?"  
  
"I'm Sandy! Hi! I like to talk to the out of town folks! Its really boring here otherwise!" She smiled and winked at Trunks. "But your the cutest so far!"  
  
"Soooo, Sandy! What's there to do around here?" Trunks asked politely.  
  
"Well," She leaned forwards and smiled lustfully. "There's always make out creek!"  
  
Trunks mouth slammed to the floor, finally! Things were looking up! She beckoned for him to follow, Trunks followed obediently, his eyes wide with hope.  
  
Make out creek was a secluded spot with trees all round to provide cover, currently Trunks was making out with Sandy, then Trunks had an idea, he wanted to show off (like most teen aged boys) so he would show her his amazing strength!  
  
"Hey, Sandy! Wanna see something cool?" Trunks said.  
  
"Hmm? What?"  
  
"Watch!" Trunks grabbed the nearest rock and crushed it in his hand.  
  
"Wow! That's amazing! Did you train with Hercule?" She asked her eyes wide.  
  
"Nope! My dad taught it to me!" Trunks smiled as another idea hit him. "Hey do you wanna see something really cool?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"You wanna go flying?"  
  
"Oh! You have a capusal plane!"  
  
"No, I don't need one!" Trunks smiled to see the confused look on her face. "Just hang on tight!"  
  
Sandy grabbed Trunks waist then, Trunks began to slowly lift off, Sandy was looking shocked, Trunks just smiled more and said. "Hold on here we go!" Trunks flew off in the direction of town, just as he got to the out skirts Sandy started yelling.  
  
"Witch! Witch! This witch is trying to run off with me!" She struggled putting Trunks off balance, he had to land to stop them from falling and hurting her.  
  
"It's a witch! Kill him! Burn him!" The towns people screamed and shouted at Trunks, he was tied up and thrown in jail, awaiting trail. Trunks knew he could escape easily but that would be illegal! Plus it could cause trouble for Bulma and Vejeta! No he'd just wait to prove his innocence in court, Trunks laid down on the hard prison bed and fell asleep.  
  
"Wake up witch boy!" A guard banged his nightstick against the bars of Trunks cell, Trunks sat up on the bed and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Wha? Morning? Oh!" Trunks remembered where he was and laid back down. "What's for breakfast?"  
  
"No breakfast for you! You gotta go on trial first!" The guard opened the cell and hand cuffed Trunks, he then marched him to the courthouse near the centre of town, the towns people booed and hissed as he walked by, some threw things, when they finally reached the court house Trunks was taken to the defendants stand.  
  
"Hey don't I get a lawyer?" Trunks demanded.  
  
"No one in town will take your case witch boy!" The guard smiled nastily as he said this.  
  
"Order, order in the court!" The judge called to silence the crowd of on lookers. "This court is now in session! Now Mr Trunks Briefs! You have been accused of being a witch! Which in this state, is still illegal. Mr Briefs! How do you plea?"  
  
"Not guilty your majesty!" Trunks said firmly.  
  
"You will refer to me as your honour!" The judge yelled. "Now Mr Briefs! If you can simply prove you are not a witch! Then you are free to go! However! If you can't then you are sentenced to be burnt at a stake! We can still do that ya know!"  
  
"How do I prove I'm not a witch?" Trunks asked.  
  
"You must find that out your self! You have 3 minutes!"  
  
Trunks panicked, how could he prove he was innocent? Then an idea hit him.  
  
"Your honour I-!" Before Trunks could finish the judge said.  
  
"Times up! You are now sentenced to be burnt at the stake! You have until sunset, till your execution!"  
  
The day seemed incredibly short to Trunks, because it seemed no sooner had he returned to his cell it was dark out.  
  
"Trunks, may God have mercy on your sinful ass!" The guard said as he led Trunks to the town square, in the middle a pile of wood had been stacked in a pile around a stake, Trunks was tied to the pole and the wood was set alight, yellow and red flames danced over his feet as the fire began eating the wood.  
  
"Okay! I'm not worried! I'm sure something will save me!" Trunks told himself as the flames grew and worked their way up his legs.  
  
"Any minute now!" Trunks said sure that he would be saved, the fire was now burning fiercely and burning his shirt, while Trunks would survive this easily but he could never survive the embarrassment when all his clothes burnt away.  
  
"Okay! Nuts to this!" Trunks snapped the bonds that kept him tied to the pole, then he raised his ki and took flight into the night sky as the towns people stared in disbelief as he got away unhindered.  
  
"Joe!" The prison guard said.  
  
"I know Cid!" The judge replied.  
  
"That's the first real witch we ever did burn!"  
  
Trunks had decided that he would fly the rest of the way, he had been on the news so most people would recognise him any way, the journey was uneventful and boring, just how Trunks wanted it to be, he arrived at Washington a mere 9 hours later, landing outside the suburbs to avoid any more trouble he walked into town headed to the white house, it was getting dark when he got there, he waited a while for Goten to turn up, after an couple of hours it was the middle of the night and Trunks decided to find some where to stay, just as he started to walk back the way he came a Volks wagon van came crashing down the street and preformed a most excellent parking job into a wall, a hub cap rolled away from the crash seemingly undamaged, the door opened revealing none other than!  
  
Goten! (gasp!)  
  
Goten smiled as the battered van limped away. "Bye mister! Thanks for the fairy mushrooms!" Goten wandered about in a daze. "Now where is Trunks? Oh there you are!" Goten pointed at Trunks and stumbled towards him.  
  
"Wow Goten! Am I glad to see you! Who where those guys?" Trunks asked, but Goten just walked by him over to a telephone booth.  
  
"Gee Trunks! That was one hell of a trip! Good to see ya again!" Goten said as he picked up the receiver and shook it like it was Trunks hand.  
  
"Goten I'm over here!" Trunks told him.  
  
"Nooo, you're a telephone booth!" Goten smiled and turned back to the booth that was Trunks.  
  
"Come ere! Knuckle head!" Trunks grabbed Goten by the collar.  
  
"Help me Trunks! I'm being attacked by a evil telephone booth!"  
  
Trunks smacked Goten over the head.  
  
"Hey Trunks! Man does my head hurt!" Goten said as he rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"Glad to see you Goten!" Trunks smiled, a job well done! "But Goten, we need some where to stay the night!" Trunks thought about this and Goten seemed to think about it, then Goten said.   
  
"Hey Trunks? Its called the white house riiiight?"  
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"So, its like a real house! But for politics! Right!"  
  
"Uh, yeah?" Trunks didn't like where this was going.  
  
"Soooo! We just have to pretend we're visiting ministers from Japan!"  
  
"You know Goten, that just might work!"  
  
About two hours later Trunks and Goten were bombing down the highway at 82 mph, with the entire country's cops hot on their ass.  
  
"Goten why did you try it on with the president's wife?!?" Trunks screamed at his partner.  
  
"I dunno! I just felt like I had to do it! She didn't even look that good! I haven't screwed up in a while now! It was inevitable!" Goten yelled back.  
  
"Well, I know what you mean, I just felt like I had to press that button! It was so shiny and red!" Trunks shouted over the sirens. "How was I to know what it did!"  
  
Goten nodded and yelled. "Well we would of got the cops on our ass some how any way!"  
  
This time Trunks nodded and told Goten. "Yeah! We are kinda accident-prone!"  
  
Trunks drove for the entire day and some of the night when the cops began to scatter and give up.  
  
"We did it Goten! We're free!" Trunks whooped and smiled.  
  
"Uh, Trunks I hate to tell you this but the cars nearly out of gas!" Goten pointed to the fuel gage, the needle was pointing close to the red zone.  
  
"We better get some gas and supplies." Trunks decided. "But we better keep a low profile, so Goten, at the next 7 eleven you siphon us some gas and I'll hold up the store!"  
  
Goten nodded and Trunks pulled into a 7 eleven.  
  
"Ok Goten! Here's a hosepipe, a can and a mint! Get us some gas!" Trunks handed these things to Goten who went over to a car, opened its fuel tank, put the hose into it and suck on the end.  
  
"I shouldn't of eaten the mint first!" Goten whined, Trunks shook his head and went super sayjin, he walked into the store where a tall guy with light brown hair and a small fuzzy beard was at the counter.  
  
"All right I'm holding this store up no body move!" Trunks ki blasted the floor to show he meant it.  
  
"What! So you're just gonna hold up my store and run off! Is that it!? You know I thought things couldn't get any worse and then you turn up! I mean! Blah, blah, blah...." The guy spoke with an English accent,(this one's about my eldest brother) he started to moan about how every thing that could go wrong for him always did and how it was never his fault.  
  
"Okay! Jeeze! I'll pay I have a credit card some where." Trunks got out his wallet and pulled out a credit card, then it hit him, he had this card with him all the time! He just forgot!  
  
It had been a present from Bulma when Vejeta had forgotten Trunks birthday.  
  
Trunks watched the fuzzy TV while the moanie guy scanned and packed the food, just then a special news bulletin came on.  
  
"This just in! A pair of Japanese teens have pressed the red button in the white house today, as police tried to arrest them they ran and stole the presidential limo, they have evaded capture so far but now the FBI are being sent in to recover the limo and those crazy teens, more at 6am!" Trunks couldn't believe it, things had gone from bad, to worse!   
  
When he went back out side Goten was licking a rock, trying to get the bad taste out of his mouth, Trunks threw him a bag of salted peanuts, which Goten devoured quickly.  
  
"Goten ditch the limo we need a faster car!" Trunks said prying open the door of a huge Cadillac.  
  
"Oh a limo! That's what it is! But why are there little flags on the hood?" Goten grabbed the flags and jumped in, Trunks had enough experience with cars at capusal corp that he knew how to hot wire an old Cadillac easy, they soon where back on their way to Vegas with a swarm of black cars closing in on them.  
  
"Hey this is the Jerry Springer show! From beautiful Reno!"  
  
"Hi, I'm Jerry Springer. Today's topic: runaways and their parents brought back together by ...... me!" Jerry Springer turned to his guests and said. "Now our first broken family, the...." Before Jerry could finish, Trunks and Goten crashed through the windows of the studio and screeched to a halt in front of him.  
  
"What the hell is this?" Jerry demanded.  
  
"Uh, damn Trunks! That wouldn't of happened if I was driving! Move over!" Goten held his head then noticed Jerry. "Wow Jerry Springer!"  
  
"That's right and who are you and why are you here?" Jerry asked.  
  
"Uh, I'm Goten and this is Trunks! We're on the run from the police, we got in trouble with the president, and before that we got married in Vegas, while we where drunk, and before that we ran away from home because we held a huge party and trashed the house." Goten took a deep breath, all the cameras were focused on him and Trunks now.  
  
On the other side of the world Vejeta was watching.  
  
"Bulma! I found the boys!" Vejeta yelled, Bulma ran in and jumped on Vejeta.  
  
"Where are my babies!?" Bulma hissed, Vejeta went limp and pointed at the TV.  
  
"Trunks is on the Jerry Springer show! So is Goten!" Vejeta told her, Bulma dropped him and jumped over the couch and stared at the TV.  
  
Now Trunks was speaking. "We've been on the run from our parents for about a month, we ran away from Bra and Merin in Vegas about 20 days ago, and we've been running from the cops for 2 days and a night, we're gonna pick up the girls and collect the dragon balls, we're then gonna wish that no one remembered what happened since the last day of school."  
  
"Trunks just wishing your problems away won't help." Jerry began, he knew if he could get this family together again, his ratings would hit the moon! "Trunks, Goten, You have to go to Vegas and get the girls to forgive you for marrying them and running away."  
  
"WHAT!" Vejeta yelled with rage, if that Goten married his little girl, he and Goku would be related!  
  
"Vejeta, Bulma, Chi-Chi and 18 please, come to Vegas, come on my show, lets see if we can forgive your kids." Jerry said. "I'm going to take my show to Vegas so we can sort things out! And Trunks, Goten, I'll make sure the police don't go after you, I have few favours I can collect."  
  
Back at capusal corp Bulma was calling the airport.  
  
"Vejeta! Call 18, Goku and Chi-Chi!" Bulma roared. "We're going on that show! And Trunks is gonna get a piece of my mind!"  
  
Trunks and Goten enjoyed the rest of the trip to Vegas, Jerry took them in his fan proof limo, when they got there Trunks took a shower for the first time in a month, Goten slept on a real bed and they stuffed themselves with fine foods, all on Jerry's wallet.  
  
"Come on Trunks! We gotta go find the girls for the show!" Goten said, Trunks nodded and said. "Just one thing I have to do Goten." Trunks picked his lucky boxers up, ha! Some luck they had brought! Trunks threw them into the night streets of Vegas, they landed on a car that crashed and gave the driver whip lash.  
  
"Okay, lets go." Trunks said, they spent hours trying to find the girls, the ceaser's palace casino had said they had down graded their room package, Trunks walked down the stairs, past the honey moon suites, past the high rollers singles rooms, past the cheap rooms, right into the basements where those who lose all their money on the tables go, Trunks and Goten tried every door on this level until they got to the last door.  
  
"Well if they're not here then we're in a lot of trouble, Trunks knocked on the door, there was the muffled sound of speech inside, then some one opened the door, Merin, who was wearing a toga, took one look at Trunks and made him wish she hadn't.  
  
"Ow!" Trunks said rubbing his nose.  
  
"That's for running out on us!" She then grabbed Trunks and kissed him. "And that's for coming back! We saw the Jerry Springer show!"  
  
Later when Trunks and Goten took the girls to their hotel they told them every thing.  
  
"And that's what happened!" Trunks finished, Goten nodded behind him.  
  
"So what did you do?" Goten asked.  
  
"Well after you left us with that huge hotel bill we had only two choices, have our fingers and toes broken or work as show girls and waitresses in the casino, that's why we're wearing these sleazy costumes!" Merin told them.  
  
"What? You mean these are costumes! I wear this kinda stuff any way!" Bra said confused.  
  
"You know Bra you're still wearing those bunny ears the clown made for you at the party Bra!" Goten told her, Bra touched her head and felt the bunny ears.  
  
"Oh yeah! No wonder I got such great tips!"  
  
Vejeta was awed by the bright lights of Vegas as he wandered from casino to casino, he had stolen Bulma's purse and had gone gambling, he had made some good winnings but always left before anyone could try to accuse him of cheating, Vejeta looked around, he had made 100,000 zenny from all the casinos together so far, he noticed the sign of the ceaser's palace casino (where Trunks Goten Merin and Bra are) Vejeta wandered in and sat down at a roulette table, he lost a few, he won a lot more, he was about to leave when a short guy with short hair and a beard with side burns. (this is about me! well if I had a beard, which I will! sooner or later)   
  
"Hey there friend! You doing good?" He said in another English accent.  
  
"I'm doing fine now buzz off!" Vejeta grunted.  
  
"Ah! So you like winning easy money! Well its understandable if your too amateur a gambler to play like a real man!"  
  
"What!" Vejeta stood up and yelled. "I am more of a man than you shall ever be!"  
  
"Oh really? Then you'll join me for a few quick rounds of poker?"  
  
"I don't know what that is but if real men play it maybe I can get a real challenge for once!" Vejeta said hotly, the English man led Vejeta into a back room.  
  
Bulma was getting angry, she couldn't trust Vejeta to stay where he was to save his life. "Chi-Chi, 18, I'm going to look for Vejeta! You wait here to see if the kids turn up!" Bulma then turned on her heel and marched out of the studio, they were going on air in 2 hours and Vejeta hadn't even gone to make up!  
  
Bulma went into each casino asking if any one had seen an arrogant, short man with spiky hair, each time she was told to go to another casino until she got to the ceaser's palace where the man at the roulette table told her to try the back rooms, Bulma checked each one, until she found Vejeta in his under pants playing poker.  
  
"Vejeta! Where have you been!?! Where are your clothes?" She asked surprised.  
  
"He's got them!" Vejeta said pathetically, Bulma looked across the table, the English man had Vejeta's clothes piled up in front of him, Vejeta tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Bulma. I lost the house! Hold me!" Vejeta was almost in tears, Bulma was out raged!  
  
She looked at the clock, 1 hour and 20 minutes till they went on the air, plenty of time for an expert poker player like Bulma.  
  
"Well I'll just have to win it back!" Bulma sat down and added with a smile. "But you'll have to teach me as we go along!"  
  
"Come on guys the show starts in 5 minutes! Hurry!" Trunks urged the other up the stairs and into the casino.  
  
"Daddy!" Goten said and ran over to Goku.  
  
"Come here Goten!" Goku grabbed his son in a bear hug.  
  
"Awwww!" The audience cooed.  
  
"Come here Goten!" Chi-Chi said in an evil tone of voice.  
  
"Ooooh!" The audience said.  
  
"Merin!" 18 said in a stern voice, Merin walked over obediently, 18 then smiled and said.  
  
"Silly girl! You had me and Kurin worried!" 18 then hugged her.  
  
"Awwww!" The audience said again.  
  
Just then Bulma and Vejeta walked in, Vejeta had all his clothes on and carried some other guys clothes in one hand.  
  
"Sorry about that folks, Vejeta lost the house in a poker game and I had to get it back!" Bulma sneered.  
  
"I knew that would happen!" Bra yelled in triumph.  
  
"Okay lets start the show!" Jerry said. "Now first, Goten, first you must say your sorry to Vejeta, to Bulma, to Goku, to Chi-Chi, to Bra and your self."  
  
"Okay, Mom, Dad, I'm sorry I worried you so much." Goten said meaning it.  
  
"Maybe I was a bit harsh Goten, I mean its all Goku's fault for teaching you such bad habits in the first place!" Chi-Chi said and hugged her son.  
  
"Hey!" Goku said.  
  
"Bulma, Vejeta, I'm sorry for wrecking your house." Bulma and Vejeta just nodded and didn't say anything.  
  
"And Bra, I'm sorry for playing with your emotions, I'm just not ready for this yet!" Goten said.  
  
"WHAT! Isn't my daughter good enough for you!" Vejeta roared.  
  
"No! No! She great!" Goten said nervously.  
  
"WHAT! Your breaking up with me?!" Bra screamed.  
  
"No I- I-! Whaaaaa!" Goten started to cry.  
  
"Now look what you did Vejeta! You made him cry!" Chi-Chi yelled at Vejeta. "There ,there. Mommy's here." Chi-Chi held Goten in her arms.  
  
"Oh my poor Goten! I'm sorry!" Bra ran over to Goten and helped Chi-Chi.  
  
"Hey Vejeta! Guess what! We're brothers now!" Goku said.  
  
"Noooooooo!" Vejeta snapped and smashed a chair over Goku's head.  
  
"Now Vejeta! Calm down!" Jerry said.  
  
"Final Flash!" Vejeta vaporised Jerry with one blast.  
  
"You killed Jerry! You bastard!" 18 screamed, her favourite TV show had just got cancelled, 18 smashed a chair over Vejeta's head, soon the whole set was filled with fighting, Trunks and Merin watched from a safe distance.  
  
"Hey Merin." Trunks said.  
  
"Yes Trunks?"  
  
"You wanna get drunk?" Trunks asked her. "I mean this could take a while." He said pointing at the brawl.  
  
"Ok!" Merin smiled and grabbed Trunks arm.  
  
"I guess it was a happy ending after all!" Trunks said.  
  
"What are you talking about! Jerry's dead!" Merin exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah but I scored!" Trunks said with a smile.  
  
"With who!" Merin felt betrayed.  
  
"You!" Trunks said holding up Goten's "protection" .  
  
"Oh Trunks!" Merin giggled, Trunks opened the packet, inside there was a small charm that protected who ever owned it.  
  
"Gee, Goten really is an moron." Merin said.  
  
"Ah well! Its not that important." Trunks said.  
  
"Trunks?" Merin asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you love me?" She asked hesitantly.  
  
Trunks stopped and seemed deep in thought, then he said. "Well, I love bits of you!" Trunks then placed his hand on her ass.  
  
"Good enough for me!"  
  
  
  
THE END!  
  
Note from the author:  
  
Finally! This one took bloody ages to finish! This is the longest fan fic I've ever written and I'll probably never make one so long again! (although I do have another one called summer luvin' which is going to be in sets)  
  
This is my second fan fic, I think its gets a bit crap at the end but who cares?  
  
If you would like to tell me what you think of it (please do!) then you can reach me at ministeroftruelies@yahoo.com.  
  
This one was edited by my sister Kallista like last time, with a few comments from my brother Adam.  
  
If you haven't read the first "Tales of Satan City" then you should read it because its my first ever fan fic.  
  
All hail Goten the great! 


End file.
